Star Wars: Episode VI: She Lived?
by fictionfrek101
Summary: Sequel to Episode V: She Lived? 1 year after Han Solo was captured and given to Jabba the Hutt. But with a new Death Star being built and Luke angry at his mom. Padmé discovers that she has one last chance to turn Ani back.
1. opening

Ok I couldn't wait to post this. So here it is.

Let me remind you that there's no EU in these stories.

* * *

_Long ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

**STAR WARS**

**EPISODE VI**

**RETURN OF THE JEDI**

**SHE LIVED?**

Luke Skywalker has returned to his home planet of Tatooine with his friends Leia Organa, Chewbacca the Wookie, R2-D2, C-3PO and his mother Padmé Skywalker, in an attempt to rescue his friend Han Solo from the clutches of the vile gangster Jabba the Hutt.

Little does Padmé know that Luke will give her the shock of her life. For Luke received the shock of his life when his archenemy the evil Sith Lord Darth Vader revealed to him that he is his father. And Luke hasn't told Padmé yet.

But what none of the little band members know that the GALACTIC EMPIRE has secretly begun construction on anew armored space station even more powerful than the first dreaded Death Star. That could spell the end for our heroes…


	2. troubles

Ok this chapter is going to be very short. So you're warned.

* * *

Also like the last story I've got a song to go with this one. It's called _Please Remember by __LeAnn Rimes_.

* * *

Vader had just boarded _The Death Star_. The emperor would be there in a couple days. 

He went to his private quarters on the space station.

He had a small drawer in the room with personal items that he had. Actually item, he only had one.

Vader walked over to it. He opened it up, took out the one thing and looked at it.

It was a Holovid.

He played it.

* * *

"_You're so beautiful." Anakin said._

"_It's only because I'm so in love." Padmé said. _

"_No, it's because I'm so in love with you."_

"_So love has blinded you?"_

"_Well, that's not exactly what I meant." Anakin said. _

"_But it's probably true." Padmé said.

* * *

_

The Holovid ended.

Vader's anger boiled up, he threw the Holovid at the wall.

Then after he calmed down a bit he went over, picked up the Holovid and checked it to see if it wasn't broken.

Then he whispered, "Where are you Padmé?"

* * *

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away. And you're left with yesterday. Left with the memories._


	3. the truth?

You guys are so awesome! I was shocked when I opened my e-mail and so **19** new e-mails. Of course one was from my grandma, one from the hotmail staff and one was a new chapter. But the rest were reviews (one for my other star wars story _The Hidden Truth_).

Also I don't know if _The Falcon_ has a first aid kit, but I need one so there is one.

Also I always wanted for Luke to act this way (of what he accuses Padmé and Anakin and Vader and Obi-Wan of doing) in the movies.

* * *

_On Tatooine –middle of the Dune Sea –on the Millennium Falcon…_

"Ok Lando. Yes Chewie and Leia's almost on their way. Ok, see you when we do." Padmé said through a comlink.

Padmé went into the other room where Luke was helping Leia and Chewie get ready.

"That was Lando. Apparently R2 and 3PO's meeting with Jabba didn't go well." Padmé said.

"Well, it's up to us then. Where's my helmet?" Leia asked.

"Here." Luke said hading Leia her helmet.

"Thanks. Now I'll need some sort of weapon. And it needs to be deadly, very deadly to get Jabba to cooperate." Leia said.

"Well, you couldn't use my lightsaber because 1 you don't know how to use it, 2 R2 has it and 3 I'm not letting you touch my lightsaber." Luke said.

"I know Luke." Leia said. "No it needs to be like a, like a…"

"Oh! How about a _thermal detonator_?" Luke asked.

"Oh sure Luke." Leia said sarcastically, "Where am I going to get one of those?"

"Oh here's one." Padmé said producing one from her pocket. She handed it too Leia.

Luke, Chewie and Leia gave her a strange look.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering why my mother carries around thermal detonators!" Luke said.

"Well it's always good to carry around something to use in defence." Padmé said.

"What kind of crazy event happened caused you to carry around thermal detonators?" Leia asked.

"Do you want it or not?" Padmé asked.

"Yes." Leia said taking from her.

"Getting off the subject." Luke said.

"Ok so you both know what to do?" Padmé asked.

Luke went by the back door; he was trying to fix the door. Han apparently had been using that door since the ship was built many, many years ago. And now it was broken.

What Luke didn't realize was that he had his hand in the doorway. Luke was trying to hotwire it closed until he could get proper tools and materials to fix it.

"Yes, for the hundredth time yes." Leia said.

"Well I'm just checking because…" Padmé started to say.

"OW!" Luke shouted.

Padmé, Chewie and Leia looked. Luke had hotwired it to shut. Except he had shut it on his arm.

"Hey, little help here." Luke said.

"Chewie get the door open." Padmé said, "Leia get the first aid kit."

As quickly as they could they got the door open and Leia got the first aid kit.

"You guys should get going if you're going to make it in time." Padmé said.

"But what about Luke?" Leia asked.

"I can take care of that. Now go." Padmé said.

They left.

_Later…_

"There you go. Good as new." Padmé said after bandaging Luke's arm.

"Thanks." Luke said. Then Luke laughed and said, "It just had to be the part that wasn't mechanical that got caught in the door."

"Yeah." Padmé laughed. Then she sighed and looked at Luke's gloved hand.

"You know your father had his right arm cut off too. And he wore a glove just like that." Padmé said.

"Oh, him." Luke said coldly.

Padmé sighed.

"Ok! Fine! I give up!" she said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"What's the matter? Ever since we came back from Bespin you've been all uptight about your father. What happened?"

"It's nothing. It's just…" Luke sighed.

"What? Please Luke, I know every question you want answered about your father. And I'm ready to answer _any_ of them." Padmé said.

"Ok, is Darth Vader my father?" Luke plainly asked.

"Except that one." Padmé said, "What, what are you talking about? Who told you that?"

"Vader."

"I can't believe that."

"Is it true? Is Darth Vader my father? And I want a truthful honest answer."

Padmé sighed.

"Well, in a way. Yes, yes he is." Padmé said.

"_In a way_? What do mean, in a way?" Luke asked.

"He is your physical father. But Anakin Skywalker is your real father."

"I can't believe you_ cheated_ on dad. I mean Anakin Skywalker."

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"You cheated on Anakin Skywalker." Luke said.

"Luke, it's worse than that. Technically Anakin Skywalker is still alive." Padmé said.

"So he left you because he didn't want to raise someone else's son."

"Worse."

"What then happened to him?"

"Anakin Skywalker turned to the dark side. And I had to hide you and I from him and the emperor. I've wanted to tell you so many times but Qui-Gon wouldn't let me." Padmé explained.

"Well, that's great. Now I know that you would decide to betray your son instead of not listen to a ghost." Luke said, "What next mom? Is Leia my twin sister separated at birth?"

Then Luke got up and left Padmé sitting there.

As Padmé watching him go she whispered, "Yes Luke. Leia is your twin sister separated at birth."

Then she heard Qui-Gon's voice say, "_Luke will be a hero with his adventures that will happen will be told. And during his pain he will try to be bold. All the events are almost finish after this one, within a couple days the prophecy will be done."_

"Oh Shut up Qui-Gon!" Padmé finally said.

Qui-Gon appeared before her.

"_What's wrong?"_ He asked.

"Every since you finished appeared to me 4 years ago everything's gone downhill. Now my son hates me." She said.

"_Luke doesn't hate you. He's just shocked. And he's confused. Now it's the emperor who hates you. **Everything will soon be set right.**" _

Then Padmé remembered something.

* * *

"_Are you all right? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple. You can see the smoke from here." Padmé said. _

"_I'm fine. I'm fine. I came to see if you and the baby are safe." The newly turned Vader said. _

"_What's happening?" _

"_The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic." _

"_I can't believe that!" _

"_It's true. I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself." _

"_Anakin, what are you going to do?" Padmé asked. _

"_I will not betray the Republic. My loyalties lie with the Chancellor and with the Senate and with you." Vader said. _

"_What about Obi-Wan?" _

"_I don't know. Many Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that he's remained loyal to the Chancellor." _

"_Anakin, I'm afraid." Padmé said. _

"_Have faith, my love. **Everything will soon be set right.** The Chancellor has given me a very important mission. The Separatists have gathered in the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return. Things will be different, I promise." _

_They kissed. _

_Then he turned away and said, "Please, wait for me."

* * *

_

Padmé shook her head.

"_I brought back another bad memory right?"_ Qui-Gon asked.

"Yeah. But I'm used to it. And the last time someone promised the _**everything will soon be set right**_ I found myself on Mustafar being force choked then I went into premature labour." Padmé said.

"_Trust me. By the end of the week everything will be the way they should be. Well…"_ Qui-Gon said.

"Thanks now it's getting late." Padmé said then she got up and left.

"_Wait Padmé!"_ Qui-Gon said. But she couldn't here him.

"_Well friends, I tried to tell her that something will happen to her."_ Qui-Gon said.

"**Then she'll have to find out on her own."** Mace's voice said.

"Right he is." Yoda's voice said.

"I pity Luke and the others about what is going to happen to her. No one deserves that, it's a fate worse than death." Obi-Wan's voice said.

"**And it's possible that it could lead to death."** Mace's voice said.

"Pity her the most I do." Yoda's voice said.

"_Same here."_ Qui-Gon's voice said.

* * *

_I, I'll always think of you and smile. And be happy for the time, I had you with me.

* * *

_

Ok that's the last time you'll hear Mace and Obi-Wan until Episode VII. So don't ask about them, comment but don't ask. Also don't ask what will happen to Padmé because nothing will be told until it happens.

* * *

Also I want to dedicate this story to _amthyst-fire, disneyqueen and TriGemini_. 


	4. parting ways

Ok someone asked if I was going to make an episode 8 and 9. Well currently no plans are made, **BUT** the way I'll leave things I could make another 2 stories. But I don't have any plot for them. So if at the end of episode 7 any one has any ideas for an 8 and 9. Tell me them and I might use the idea. 

Also note that in episode 7 there isn't any EU and something that I'm throwing around for the story idea might make _LukeMaraJade_ fans angry. Here in advance I'm warning you and apologizing. But I know that you'll come and read it because of how I'm ending this story.

Also I'm putting in some memories that might seem like they don't fit but if you think about it after a while they will make sense of why they're there. 

Also when Padmé goes into Luke's X-Wing, pretend it fits 2 people.

Plus I'm putting in a part from a deleted scene from the original script. It happens after they get Han. Originally to was only Leia saying the second line, but a modified it to make it funnier.

Ok shutting up now.

* * *

_The next day…_

"Ok Luke, be careful. Hutts can be tricky. Don't forget about the rancor and don't leave anyone behind." Padmé said.

"I know! I know! You don't need to tell me again." Luke said.

"Look Luke, I'm sorry ok. It was to protect you. You don't know how hard it was on me to do that. Now quit acting like a child and move on. Ok I lied to you. Actually everything I've told you was right _from a certain point of view_."

"A certain point of view?"

"Luke you'll find that…" Padmé started to say. The comlink started to beep.

"Time to go." Padmé said.

"I know." Luke said not sure whether he had forgiven his mother or not.

Padmé watched him walk away into the endless desert.

* * *

"_Ani? My goodness you've grown." Padmé said. _

"_So have you... grown more beautiful, for a Senator, I mean." Anakin said. _

"_Oh Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine."

* * *

_

"_Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love." Anakin said.

* * *

_

"_I remember when I gave this to you." Anakin said. _

"_Anakin, how long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?" Padmé asked.

* * *

_

"_Luke take this, it will bring you good luck." Padmé said untying the necklace and handing it to Luke._

"_Thanks. What is it? I've never seen you wear this before." Luke asked putting it around his neck._

"_It's necklace carved from a japor snippet. You father made it from me when I was 14."_

"_I'll keep it safe."

* * *

_

"_What about Luke? If Palpatine finds him…" Beru asked._

"_Look Palpatine has taken away my family. He's taken away my life. He's taken away my husband. He's taken away my friends. And he's taken me away from my daughter. I swear that even if it means sacrificing my own life, I will never let Palpatine take away my son." Padmé said._

_

* * *

Later –After they have Han –In the middle of a sandstorm…_

First came Artoo and Threepio, followed by Leia guiding Han, then Luke and Lando came into view, each supporting one side of the towering Chewbacca, who hobbled from his wound.

Soon, they could make out some large vague shapes in the blowing sand. It was the Millennium Falcon and, parked beside it Luke's trusty X-wing. They had to shout to be heard.

"I don't know. All I can see is a lot of blowing sand!" Han shouted.

"That's all any of us can see!" Leia, Luke and Lando shouted.

"Then I guess I'm getting better!" Han shouted.

Soon they got back inside.

"Sit down Han." Leia said.

Padmé came into the room they were in.

Luke and Lando were in front of Leia so Padmé couldn't see the outfit Leia was wearing.

"Thank goodness you're all safe." Padmé said.

"Padmé?" Han asked.

"So his sight is back." Luke said.

"I was so worried about all of you." Padmé said.

"Sure you were." Luke muttered.

Padmé gave Luke "_the look_."

"What's with you two?" Leia asked stepping out from behind the guys.

Padmé eyed her outfit with shock then said, "First answer me this, what's with the outfit?"

"Don't ask." Leia said. "Could you get me a change of clothes?"

"Sure." Padmé said.

"Actually." Luke interrupted. "We were about to leave."

"Leave?" Lando, Han and Leia asked.

"Yes, _leave_?" Padmé asked.

"Yes. I have a promise to keep to an old friend. And I want Padmé to come. We need to talk." Luke said.

"Ok. Yeah." Padmé said giving him a questioning glance.

Luke motioned his head as to say _come on_.

"Bye." Lando, Han, Leia, 3PO and Chewie said (or in Chewie's case growled.)

Padmé, R2 and Luke left.

They soon got into Luke's X-Wing and they were on their way.

_Later…_

"So tell me where we're going." Padmé said.

"We are going to Dagobah. We're going to meet a friend of mine." Luke said.

"Dagobah? Where have I heard that before? I'll figure it out later. SO who are we meeting?"

"His name's Yoda. He's a, he's a. Well I don't know what he is. But he's short, green and…"

"900 years old? Yeah I know Yoda." Padmé said.

"Ok, just for the record. What else are you hiding from me? What is, is, is, like Qui-Gon Jinn my great uncle or something?" Luke asked.

Suddenly R2 started beeped.

"We're coming into Dagobah." Luke said fiddling with the controls.

_Later –After they landed…_

"This way." Luke said leading Padmé away from the X-Wing.

R2 started to follow.

"R2 stay with the ship." Padmé said.

Luke led Padmé to a small hut like thing.

Luke knocked on the door.

* * *

_Though we go our separate ways. I won't forget so don't forget, the memories we made. _


	5. somethings never change

Sorry if some parts don't sound like Yoda. That's because writing his speech is so hard to get right.

Also you might notice I left out the line, _Luke, when gone am I, the last of the Jedi will you be._ Well there's a reason why I left it out. Why you'll have to read and fine out.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything else to that effect. But I doubt that anyone owns anything on this website. So I don't see the point of putting this note in. It's not like Lucas is sitting at a computer going I'll sue you, and you, not you not you, you. He's either a doing something business like or (what I would do if I owned Star Wars after making a whole bunch of changes to the movies) rolling in a big pile of money.

* * *

Padmé and Luke waited for a bit.**

Then they heard a voice say, "Come, come in."

Luke found that the door was unlocked, so he opened it.

"Wait out here for a moment." Luke said.

He ducked into the hut.

"So returned you have." Yoda greeted Luke.

"Yes Master. And a hope you don't mind but I brought someone with me." Luke said.

"Who?" Yoda asked.

Luke motioned for his mom. Padmé ducked into the little hut.

"Senator Amidala." Yoda said surprised.

"Master Yoda. I actually go by just Padmé Skywalker. I'm not a senator anymore and I took my name given to me in marriage." Padmé said.

"Happy to see you again am I. Brings warm feelings to my heart it does." Yoda said.

"Me too. 23 years since last seeing someone that's alive is too long." Padmé said.

* * *

"_Master Kenobi, it's been far too long." Padmé said.

* * *

_

"Well let's not just stand in the doorway." Luke said.

"Right." Yoda said.

Padme followed them trying to figure out why she remembered that.

_Later…_

Padmé and Luke sat in what seemed like the only room in the hut. Then Yoda limped over towards them. Padmé and Luke looked at him. He looked very old now, almost as if the life in him was a sucked out except for a tiny bit that could be gone at any moment.

"Hmm. That face you both make. Look I so old to young eyes?" Yoda asked.

"No… Of course not." Padmé said sincerely.

Yoda laughed and said. "I do, yes, I do."

Then his expression turned serious, "Sick have I become. Old and weak."

Then he said, "When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not. Hmm?"

Yoda chuckled at this. Luke and Padmé laughed softly a bit too. Then Yoda coughed and hobbled over toward his bed.

"Soon will I rest. Yes, forever sleep. Earned it, I have." Yoda said.

Yoda sat himself on his bed, with great effort.

"You really have Master Yoda." Padmé said softly trying to hold back her tears.

"Master Yoda, you can't die." Luke insisted.

"Strong am I with the Force... but not that strong. Twilight is upon me and soon night must fall. That is the way of things ... the way of the Force." Yoda said.

"But I need your help. I've come back to complete the training. I'm not about to get training from Padmé again." Luke said.

"Hey!" Padmé said.

"It's just that you're not a Jedi so it's harder to be trained." Luke said.

"No more training do you require." Yoda interrupted. "Already know you that which you need."

Yoda sighed, and lied back on his bed.

"Then I am a Jedi." Luke announced.

"Ohhh. Not yet." Yoda said shaking his head. "One thing remains."

Then Yoda looked at Padmé and said, "Vader."

Then he looked at Luke and continued.

"You must confront Vader. Then, only then, a Jedi will you be. And confront him you will. You _both_ will. Just as Qui-Gon has foreseen."

"Oh sure he tells you what will happen to me. But won't say a word to me." Padmé muttered.

Luke was in agony. He was silent for a long moment, screwing up his courage. Finally he was able to ask.

"Master Yoda... I need to hear it from you. Is Darth Vader my father?" Luke asked.

Yoda's eyes were full of weariness and compassion. An odd, sad smile creased his face. He looked at Padmé. Then he turned painfully on his side, away from them.

"Mmm... rest I need. Yes... rest." Yoda said.

Luke watched him, each moment an eternity.

"Yoda, I must know." Luke said.

"Your father he is." Yoda said.

Luke reacts as if cut.

"Told you, did he?" Yoda said.

"Yes." Luke said.

A new look of concern crossed Yoda's face. He closed his eyes.

"Unexpected this is." Yoda said.

"And unfortunate." Padmé added.

Luke turned to his mother and asked sharply, "Unfortunate that I know the truth?"

Padmé was about to say something.

"No." Yoda interrupted. Padmé and Luke looked at the little green Jedi Master.

"Unfortunate that you rushed to face him... that incomplete was your training. Not ready for the burden were you." Yoda continued.

"I'm sorry." Luke sadly said.

"Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware. Anger, fear, aggression. The dark side are they. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. As it did your father." Yoda said.

"Luke...Luke...Do not...Do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor, or suffer your father's fate, you will. Luke, the Force runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned." Then Yoda looked at Padmé. She gave him a questioning look. Then Yoda looked back at Luke and said with great effort, "There is...another...Sky..."

Padmé realized what Yoda was trying to say and had a look of horror on her face.

"Sky...walker." Yoda said his last words.

He caught his breath. A shiver ran through the ancient green creature, and he died.

Luke stared at his dead master with shock. Then he turned to his mother with I shocked look. She wouldn't even look at him. Then Yoda disappeared in front of their eyes.

* * *

_Please remember, please remember._


	6. sister?

In this chapter Padmé takes the blame for Anakin turning. That line was really in the script before. There are some new lines that I didn't make up. Just warning you. They have a # beside them if they are new and aren't mine.

* * *

_Later…_

"I can't do it, Artoo. I can't go on alone." Luke told R2.

"Luke." Padmé started.

"I'm not talking to you! I don't talk to people who lie to me about 1, what happened to my father. 2 who my father is. And 3 that I have another family member on my father's side after the rest were killed! I can't go on with you." Luke angry said.

Luke turned away from his mother trying to hold his tears back.

"But I can't go on alone." Luke said.

Padmé put a comforting hand on his back.

Then suddenly they heard, _"Yoda will always be with you both."_

Padmé and Luke looked up to see the shimmering image of Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Qui-Gon!" Padmé said.

"Why didn't Obi-Wan tell me tell me?" Luke asked. "He told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father. Also he said that he found Vader with Anakin's dead body."

"Your father was seduced by the dark side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. And Vader has been using the body of Anakin as his puppet. So what he have told you was true... from a certain point of view." Qui-Gon said.

"A certain point of view?" Luke asked turning to his mother.

"Luke, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view." Padmé said.

Luke was unresponsive. Qui-Gon studied him in silence for a moment.

"I don't blame you for being angry. If I was wrong in what I did, it certainly wouldn't have been for the first time. You see, what happened to your father was my fault." Padmé said #.

Padmé paused sadly.

"Anakin was a good friend." Qui-Gon said.

Luke turned with interest at this. As Qui-Gon spoke, Luke and Padmé settled on a couple of stumps, with Luke mesmerized. Artoo came over to offer his comforting presence.

"When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot. But I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. But before that happened I was murdered in a lightsaber battle against a Sith Lord named _Darth Maul_. But before I died Obi-Wan (who was also in the fight) killed the sith. Then my dying wish to Obi-Wan was for him to train Anakin. Obi-Wan kept his promise to me.

He thought that he could instruct him just as well as Yoda and I. He was wrong. Anakin's pride and fear got the best of him. He had terrible consequences for the galaxy." Qui-Gon said.

Luke was entranced.

"There's still good in him." Padmé said.

"I also think he could be turned back to the good side. But Obi-Wan thinks it can't be done. He thinks he's more machine now than man. Twisted and evil." Qui-Gon told them.

"I can't do it, Qui-Gon." Luke said.

"You cannot escape your destiny." Qui-Gon said.

"I tried to stop him 6 times Luke. I couldn't do it. You're the only one who can." Padmé said. #(Originally I tried to stop him, I couldn't do it.)

Luke looked at her, "When did you try to stop him 6 times?"

"Once on Mustafar, once on the death star, 4 times on his ship and once on Cloud City." Padmé said.

"But if he can be turned I can't do it. I can't kill my own father." Luke said.

"Then the Emperor has already won." Qui-Gon said.

"You were our only hope." Padmé said.

"Yoda spoke of another." Luke said.

"The other he spoke of is your twin sister." Qui-Gon said.

"But I have no sister." Luke said. Then he turned to Padmé and said, "Right?"

"To protect you both from the Emperor, you were hidden from your father when you were born. The Emperor knew, as I, Yoda and Obi-Wan did, if Anakin were to have any offspring, they would be a threat to him." Padmé said.

"That is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous." Qui-Gon said.

"But who?" Luke asked.

"Think about it Luke. Who is close to me? I always break the two of you up? And has an adopted father?" Padmé asked.

Luke thought for a moment. Then his expression turned into one of pure horror.

"No! No! No! Please tell me it isn't Leia! No! No! No!" Luke said.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes Leia is your sister. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier." Padmé said.

"Leia's my sister." Luke whispered getting a grip again. "Wait a minute. I think I'm happy that she is, but I'm not sure."

"Bury your feelings deep down, Luke. They do you credit. But they could be made to serve the Emperor." Qui-Gon said.

"Oh and two last things. One Luke forgive your mother. And two Padmé the reason why I haven't told you when the person who's supposed to die dies, is because I'm not allowed to tell who does. But I can tell you that they will die (if they haven't already died) by the time the prophecy ends. Not after and not before." Qui-Gon said.

* * *

_I was there for you, and you were there for me. _


	7. a new mission

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I finished writing this chapter on Wednesday. But we all know about the uploading problems.

Quick question. Does anyone know what Luke's position (e.g. General, commander, captain) was in Episode VI? Because I'm drawing a big blank.

* * *

Also I've decided to go against the idea that I was thinking about writing in the next story. Not that I support LukeMaraJade (I'm entitled to my opinion about Mara Jade) it's just it would make the characters out of character.

* * *

_Later -Nearing the rebels…_

"So, uh. About earlier today. I'm sorry. I was confused and shocked and a whole bunch of other things. So know that when I said those things, I didn't mean them. And I was wrong. You weren't choosing betraying me over not listening to a force ghost. If you had told me before, I wouldn't have been able to do a lot of things. If you have told me, you _would _have betrayed me." Luke said.

"Thank you for understanding. And know that by not telling anyone that Leia's my daughter and your twin sister I was protecting you both. But I'm not afraid of Vader." Padmé said.

"You're, you're not?" Luke asked, "But then who were you hiding us from?"

"Palpatine." Padmé said.

"The emperor? Wow! Few people would be brave enough to call him by his real name. And with you being so knowledgeable about manners and grammar and politics. I would think you would address him correctly."

"Ok first of all, it's properly, not correctly. Second, I will never bow to him or address him like that." Padmé said remembering something from the previous year.

* * *

"_Padmé I'm surprised at you. You know better than to treat an emperor like this. And further more it's proper to kneel before one as well." Palpatine said._

"_I'll never bow before you, nor kneel, nor curtsy, nor even call you your highness." Padmé said sharply. "After the things you've done to me you don't even deserve to be a beggar, let alone an emperor."_

"_I always thought you knew when to hold your tongue and when to not. But you've proved me wrong in under a minute." Palpatine said.

* * *

_

"Uh mom. You would mind telling me the story of what happened that made dad turn and Leia and I to be spilt up and you and Obi-Wan and Yoda to go into hiding?" Luke asked.

"You deserve to know the whole truth entirely, front to back." Padmé said.

Luke smiled.

"Ok, what happened was." Padmé started.

Suddenly there was beeping.

"_Please identify yourself." _They heard a rebel officer say.

"This is Luke and Padmé Skywalker requesting permission to land." Luke said.

"_Permission granted. Welcome back Master and Miss Skywalker. There's a meeting commencing in room 1-17." _The rebel officer said.

"Thank you." Luke said.

"How many times do I have to tell them it's Mrs. Skywalker not Miss." Padmé said after the officer and Luke finished speaking.

Luke and R2 (who had heard this) laughed.

"I think when you show up with proof that you're married they'll start calling you Mrs. But of course it'll be Mrs. Vader not Mrs. Skywalker." Luke said.

"You remind me of your father so much sometimes it's scary." Padmé said.

_Later –Unidentified hallway…_

"Come on Luke. We're late already. Let's try not to miss the entire meeting." Padmé said as they searched for room 1-17.

They heard what Han's mission was.

They were just outside the door when they heard Han say inside, _"Uh, my team's ready. I don't have a command crew for the shuttle."_

Then they heard some noises that sounded like Chewie volunteering.

That was confirmed when they heard Han say, _"Well, it's gonna be rough, pal. I didn't want to speak for you."_

They hear another growl then Han said, _"That's one."_

Luke looked over at Padmé who nodded then they went into the room.

"General... count me in." Leia said.

"We're with you, too!" Luke said as he and Padmé broke through the crowd.

Padmé greeted Han as Leia moved to Luke and embraced him warmly.

She sensed a change in him (and Padmé, who wasn't trying to break them up) and looked into his eyes questioningly.

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"Ask me again sometime." Luke said hinting to her that that place and time wasn't good to talk about it.

Han, Chewie and Lando crowded around Luke as the assembly broke up. Leia and Padmé greeted to each other the same way as always. A hug like as if they were mother and daughter.

Luke looked over at Padmé. Then he realized something. Every time that Padmé hugged Leia she had a smirk on her face. Luke never knew why until now. Leia was greeting Padmé like as if Padmé was her mother. And Luke now knew that Padmé really was Leia's mother.

"Luke." Han said.

"Hi, Han... Chewie, Lando." Luke said.

R2 beeped a singsong observation to a worried 3PO.

""Exciting" is hardly the word I would use.

_Later –In the cockpit of the stolen shuttle…_

Han looked back at Luke, Padmé and Leia as Chewie flipped several switches. Through the viewscreen, the Death Star and the huge Super Star Destroyer could be seen.

"If they don't go for this, we're gonna have to get out of here pretty quick, guys." Padmé warned Han and Chewie.

Chewie growled his agreement.

"_We have you on our screen now. Please identify."_ They heard over the radio.

"Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield." Han said.

"_Shuttle Tydirium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage."_ They heard.

"Transmission commencing." Han said.

Padmé, Leia and Chewbacca listened tensely as the sound of a high-speed transmission began.

"Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid." Leia said.

"It'll work. It'll work." Han said.

Chewie whined nervously. Padmé looked over at Luke. He was staring at the Huge Super Star Destroyer that loomed ever larger before them.

"Vader's on that ship." Luke said.

"Now don't get jittery, Luke. There are a lot of command ships." Han said. "Keep your distance though, Chewie, but don't look like you're trying to keep your distance.

Chewie barked a question.

"I don't know. Fly casual." Han said.

"I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come." Luke said.

"It's your imagination, kid. Come on. Let's keep a little optimism here." Han said.

Chewie barked his worries, as the Super Star Destroyer grew larger out the window.

"_Shuttle Tydirium, what is your cargo and destination?" _asked an imperial officer.

"Parts and technical crew for the forest moon." Han said.

The group waited tensely.

"They're not goin' for it, Chewie." Han said.

"_Shuttle Tydirium, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course."_ The officer said.

Everyone let out breaths of relief. Everyone but Padmé and Luke, who looked worried. Chewie barked.

"Okay! I told you it was gonna work. No problem." Han said.

Luke leaned over to Padmé. Whispering he asked, "Is it time to proceed with our operation?"

"Not yet." She whispered back.

Leia watched Padmé and Luke whisper.

"Something's up. Tonight I'm going to talk to them privately." Leia thought.

* * *

_Please remember, our time together.  
_


	8. a change of plans

Ok, from now on I'm going to try to write the parts from the movie that do end up happening using my own words, and not that much of the script.

This chapter's kinda short, I'm sorry.

* * *

_Later –On Endor…_

Padmé was leading the squad ahead. Luke, Leia, Chewie and Han had stayed behind to take care of some stormtroopers. Of course Han's plan backfired and Luke and Leia had to chase some away.

Padmé thought about what she had heard Han say after Luke and Leia left.

* * *

"_You said it Chewie. Sometimes those two make me think that they're twins." Han said. "It would be better if they were because then I wouldn't have to compete with Luke."

* * *

_

Of course then one of the troopers that Han had knocked unconscious woke up and they went back to fighting.

"If only he knew." Padmé thought.

"This looks like a good spot to wait for Han, Luke and Leia." Padmé said.

They waited a while.

Then 3PO said, "Mistress Padmé, R2 says someone's coming."

Padmé looked and saw Han coming.

"False alarm. It's just Han." Padmé said.

Then they wait some more for Luke and Leia to show up.

"General Solo, somebody's coming." 3PO said.

Everyone got down and ready to fire when out from the bushes came…

"Luke!" Padmé said.

She went over to him with 3PO, Han and R2 and hugged him. Then she looked over his shoulder and asked, "Where's Leia?"

"What? She didn't come back?" Luke asked concerned.

"I thought she was with you." Han said.

"We got separated." Luke said.

Han gave Luke a silent, grim look. Padmé got up wearily.

"Hey, we better go look for her." Padmé said stopping something bad from happening between her son and possible (and most likely) future son-in-law.

Han nodded, and signalled to a Rebel officer.

"Take the squad ahead. We'll meet at the shield generator at 0300." Han said.

"Come on, Artoo. We'll need your scanners." Padmé said.

Luke, Chewie, Han, Padmé and the droids moved off in one direction as the squad proceeded in another.

"Don't worry, Master Luke and Mistress Padmé. We know what to do." 3PO said.

They moved off into the woods.

"And you said it was pretty here." 3PO barked at R2.

Padmé just shook her head.

* * *

_The time was yours and mine.  
_


	9. looking for Leia

Han, Luke, Padmé, Chewie and the two droids were spread out as they moved through the heavy foliage near the clearing where Leia had been (from evidence found by the group).

Luke and Padmé were looking around through the grass to find anything. Padmé suddenly spotted something. She picked it up…

It was Leia's helmet.

"Found anything?" Luke asked.

She turned to him with an expression of concern on her face, holding up the helmet.

"She'll be alright." Luke said.

"I hope so." Padmé said.

"Padmé! Luke!" Han yelled.

Padmé and Luke ran with the helmet to where Han found the charred wreckage of a speeder bike in the grass.

"Oh, Mistress Padmé." 3PO said knowing how much Padmé cared for Leia (but R2 and Luke only knowing the real reason why.)

"There's two more wrecked speeders back there." Luke said.

"And I found this." Padmé said.

She tossed the helmet to Han.

"I'm afraid that R2's sensors can find no trace of Princess Leia." 3PO said.

"I hope she's alright." Han said gravely.

"Me too." Padmé said.

Chewbacca growled, sniffing the air, then, with a bark, pushed off through the foliage.

"What, Chewie? What? Chewie!" Han shouted at the Wookie.

The others rushed to keep up with the giant Wookie. As he scooted along, R2 whistled nervously.

Then group reached a break in the undergrowth. Chewie walked up to a tall stake planted in the ground. There was a dead animal hanging from it.

"Hey, I don't get it." Han said.

The rest of the group joined the Wookie around the stake. Only Padmé noticed that this was just too odd to not be a trap.

"Nah, it's just a dead animal, Chewie." Luke said.

Chewie couldn't resist. He reached toward the meat.

"Chewie, wait! Don't!" Padmé yelled.

Too late.

The Wookie had already pulled the animal from the stake.

Suddenly a huge net that was on the ground bulled all of them up into the trap set.

Well almost everyone. Padmé wasn't really standing on the net. Only her left foot was standing on it. So when the net pulled up, she was partly pulled up. But then she fell hard back to the ground, landing on her back.

"Ow!" Padmé exclaimed.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked.

"I'm ok!" Padmé said putting her right arm in the air, still laying on the ground. Then she put her arm back down.

R2 let out a wild series of beeps and whistles, and Chewie howled his regret. Their bodies were a jumble in the net. Han removed the Wookie paw from his mouth.

"Nice work. Great, Chewie! Great! Always thinking with your stomach." Han said.

"Will you take it easy? Let's just figure out a way to get out of this thing." Luke said trying to free an arm. "Han, can you reach my lightsaber?"

"Yeah, sure." Han said.

R2 was at the bottommost point in the net. He extended his cutting appendage and began slicing at the net. Han was trying to squeeze an arm past 3PO to get at Luke's lightsaber. The net continued to spin.

"R2, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. It's a very long dro-o-op!!" 3PO exclaimed.

R2 had cut through and the entire group tumbled out of the net, crashing to the ground. Padmé looked up to see them falling. She rolled over just as Luke landed right where she was.

"Sorry." Luke said.

"It's ok." Padmé said.

They regained their senses and sat up (except 3PO and R2). Then they realized they were surrounded by dozens of Ewoks, each brandishing a long spear.

"Hey! Point that thing someplace else." Han said.

Han pushed the spear wielded by Teebo out of his face and a second Ewok warrior came up to argue with Teebo. The spear returned to Han's face. He grabbed it angrily and started to go for his laser pistol.

"Hey!" Han yelled.

"Han, don't. It'll be all right." Padmé said.

The Ewoks swarmed through them and confiscated their weapons. Luke let them take his lightsaber with great reluctance (and some forcing by Padmé). Padmé let them take her blaster. But Chewie growled at the furry critters.

"Chewie, give 'em your crossbow." Padmé said.

R2 and 3PO were just untangling themselves. 3PO got free of the net and sat up, rattled.

"Oh, my head. Oh, my goodness!" 3PO said.

When the Ewoks saw 3PO, they let out a gasp and chatter among themselves. 3PO spoke to them in their native tongue. The Ewok nearest him dropped his spear and prostrated himself before the droid. In a moment, all the Ewoks had followed suit. Chewie let out a puzzled bark. Han, Padmé and Luke stared at the bowed creatures in wonder. The Ewoks began to chant at 3PO.

"Do you understand anything they're saying?" Luke asked.

"Oh, yes, Master Luke! Remember that I am fluent in over…" 3PO started to say.

"Six million forms of communication." Padmé and Luke said (partly mocking 3PO)

"What are you telling them?" Han asked.

"Hello, I think..." 3PO said. "I could be mistaken. They're using a very primitive dialect. But I do believe they think I am some sort of god."

Chewbacca and R2 think that's very funny. Padmé and Luke exchanged amused looks.

"Well, why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this?" Han asked.

"I beg your pardon, General Solo, but that just wouldn't be proper." 3PO said.

"Proper?" Han asked in a _"you're kidding me, right?"_ look.

"It's against my programming to impersonate a deity." 3PO said.

"Why, you…" Han said, moving toward 3PO threateningly.

Padmé and Luke who were being amused by all of this moved forward to stop Han.

Several Ewoks' spears were thrust in Han's face at the affront to their "god". The Ewoks moved in to protect their god and Han was surrounded by a menacing circle of spears, all aimed at him. He held up his hands in surrender.

"My mistake. He's an old friend of mine." Han said.

Padmé rolled her eyes.

* * *

_While we were wild and free.

* * *

_

Ok everyone I know you're dying to find out what happens in the future of the story so here's a little taste of when thinks are happening.

In 2 chapters Leia finds out about Padmé and Luke's relation to her.

In 3 chapters Luke and Padmé confront Vader.

In 5 chapters the fight between Luke and Vader starts.

In 6 chapters Vader finds out about his daughter.

In 7 chapters the prophecy ends.

In 9 chapters Han gets a contact from someone finding out either Padmé, Vader or Luke has deadly injuries.

In 11 chapters Lando comes back.

In 12 chapters Leia tells Han, Chewie and Lando about her family.

And in 15 chapters the story ends.

I hope that satisfies your cravings.

* * *

Also I have thought about on idea that I can use to make _Star Wars: Episode VIII_. But I'm not telling the title because that would give away the ending to this and the next story. Well also I haven't named it yet. But I might be able to stretch it to an _Episode IX_ as well. 


	10. Ewok village

Ok this chapter is going to be somewhat short. It will lead away from Luke and Han from a bit. But like I said, it's a short chapter.

Also I said that I had an idea for episode VIII but that would have had barely any Padmé and the characters wouldn't be in character. I'm sorry if I got any hopes up. So it's not going to be written.

* * *

_Later –Ewok village…_

Han, Luke, Chewie, Padmé and R2 were being "escorted" through the Ewok village.

The Ewoks were leading them to a small hut. But before they could get to there a small Ewok made it through the crowd to the head Ewok.

For a moment they conversed, occasionally pointing to Padmé. Then the head Ewok ordered the other Ewoks to release her.

"What's going on?" Luke asked Padmé who was being released.

"How should I know? I don't speak Ewok." Padmé said.

The small Ewok lead her away, as she shot Luke and Han a worried look.

Then the Ewok lead her to a female human. She almost looked like…

"Leia?" Padmé asked.

The woman turned around. It as a matter of fact was really Leia.

"Padmé?" Leia asked.

"Leia!"

The two girls embraced.

The drums started beating.

"Oh no!" Padmé said.

"What?" Leia asked.

"Well, first of all, your little friend's people seem to think 3PO is a god." Padmé said.

"Seriously?" Leia said laughing.

"Yeah. They also think the best way to honour him is a banquet." Padmé said.

"How nice." Leia said.

"You haven't heard the menu."

"What is it?"

"An appetizer of Chewbacca. Followed by the main course of Han and a side dish of Luke. If your friend hadn't saved me I would have been dessert."

"You're not serious." Leia said.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Padmé asked.

They ran to the hut. They saw what was happening at the same moment the prisoners saw them.

"Mom!" Luke said.

"Leia!" Han said.

As they moved toward them, the Ewoks blocked their way with raised spears.

"Oh!" Padmé said backing up a bit.

"Your Royal Highness and Mistress Padmé." 3PO said.

R2 and Chewie chimed in with their welcome. Padmé looked at the assembled Ewoks and sighed.

"But these are my friends. 3PO, tell them they must be set free." Leia said.

3PO talked to Chirpa and Logray (Ewoks), who listened and shook their heads negatively. The Medicine Man gestured toward the prisoners and barked some orders. Several Ewoks jumped up and piled more wood on the barbecue with vigour. Leia traded frantic looks with Luke and Han.

"Somehow, I got the feeling that didn't help us very much." Han said.

Then Padmé turned to 3PO and said, "3PO, tell them if they don't do as you wish, you'll become angry and use your "magic". She turned to Luke when she said "magic".

"But Mistress Padmé, what magic? couldn't possibly…" 3PO started to say.

"Just tell them." Luke said.

3PO spoke to the Ewoks. The Ewoks were disturbed. Logray stepped forward and challenged 3PO. Luke closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

"You see, Mistress Padmé; they didn't believe me. Just..." 3PO started to say.

Then the litter/throne, with 3PO sitting upon it, raised from the ground. At first 3PO didn't notice and keeps talking.

"... as I said they wouldn't. Wha-wha-what's happening! Oh! Oh, dear! Oh!" 3PO said.

Of course we know what happened after that. So let's skip to when they are freed.

The Ewoks freed Luke, Chewie R2 and Han.

Han ran to Leia and Luke went to his mom.

Then Leia hugged Luke.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! Thank goodness." 3PO said when he was back on the ground.

"Thanks, 3PO." Padmé said. The group of humans smiled knowing that the "magic" that 3PO preformed, was in reality one of Luke's force powers being preformed by Luke.

"I...I never knew I had it in me." 3PO said.

The humans (plus Chewie and R2) laughed.

* * *

_Please remember, please remember me._


	11. Leia's family

Later that night 3PO proceeded to tell their story about what had happened to them in the past 4 years.

At the end of it, the Chief, Logray and the elders conferred, then nod in agreement. The Chief stood and made a pronouncement.

The drums began to sound, and all the Ewoks stood with a great cheer and screeches.

"What's going on?" Han asked.

"I don't know." Leia said.

Luke had been sharing the joy with smiling visage, but then something passed like a dark cloud through his consciousness. The others did not notice except for Padmé.

Padmé leaned over to him and said, "_Now_ it's time to proceed with operation: return."

"Wonderful! We are now a part of the tribe." 3PO said.

Several of the Ewoks ran up and hugged the Rebels.

"Just what I always wanted." Han said sarcastically.

An Ewok was enthusiastically embracing Chewbacca, while Wicket clung to Han's leg.

"Well, short help is better than no help at all, Chewie." Han said. Then he said to Wicket (another Ewok), "Thank you. Okay."

"He says the scouts are going to show us the quickest way to the shield generator." 3PO said.

Chewie barked. Luke and Padmé had drifted to the back of the hut. Now they wandered outside into the moonlight. Leia noticed and followed unaware that she was about to receive the shock of her life.

"Good. How far is it? Ask him. We need some fresh supplies, too. And try and get our weapons back." Han said.

Han pulled 3PO back as he kept trying to translate.

"And hurry up, will ya? I haven't got all day." Han said.

_Outside…_

The walkway was deserted. The windows of the little huts glowed and flickered from the fires inside. The sounds of the forest filled the soft night air. Padmé and Luke had wandered away from the Chief's hut and stood staring up at the Death Star knowing what they had to do, but afraid of it.

Leia found them like that.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked.

They turned around and looked at her a long moment.

"Leia... do you remember your mother?" Luke asked, "Your real mother?"

"Just a little bit. She died when I was very young." Leia said.

"What do you remember?" Padmé asked.

"I can only remember something she said to me." Leia said.

"Tell us." Padmé said.

"She said,

"_Leia. I know that you probably won't remember me by the time you grow up. But I want you to know that I love you very much. And if I didn't have to do this, I wouldn't. But I have to. I think this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Good-bye Leia. I'll miss you. Please try not to forget me. I'm sure we'll meet again. I promise." _

That's all I know." Leia said.

Luke and Padmé looked away.

"Please, tell me. What's troubling you?" Leia asked.

"Vader is here...now, on this moon." Luke said.

"How do you know?" Leia asked.

"I felt his presence. He's come for us. He can feel when we're near. That's why we have to go." Luke said.

"As long as we stay, we're endangering the group and our mission here." Padmé said.

"I have to face him." Luke said.

"Why?" Leia asked confused.

Padmé and Luke looked at each other. Then Luke moved close and his manner was gentle. And very calm.

"He's my father." Luke said.

Leia's mouth dropped open. Then she stared at Padmé and asked shocked, "Your father?"

"There's more. It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must." Padmé said.

"How much more could there be? Is, is that Qui-Gon Jinn guy your great uncle or something?" Leia asked.

"People keep saying that." Padmé said.

"Mom." Luke said interrupting.

"Right." Padmé said.

"If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the Alliance." Luke said to Leia.

"Luke, don't talk that way. You have a power, I don't understand and could never have." Leia said.

"You're wrong, Leia. You have that power too. In time you'll learn to use it as I have." Luke said.

"The Force is strong in our family. My husband has it...my son has it...and…" She turned and looked at Luke. Then she turned back gently placing a hand on top of Leia then looking deep into her eyes said, "My daughter has it."

Leia stared into Padmé's eyes. What she saw there frightened her. But she didn't draw away. She began to understand.

"Yes. It's you Leia." Padmé said.

Leia pulled away and said, "I know. Somehow..." Leia turned back to her brother and mother with a smile on her face happy that her best friend and her mother figure (who also was her idol), "I've always known."

"Then you know why we have to face him." Padmé said.

"No! Luke, Mom, run away, far away. If he can feel your presences, then leave this place. I wish I could go with you both." Leia said noticing how natural calling Padmé mom felt.

"No, you don't. You've always been the strong one!" Luke said angrily.

"But, why must you confront him?" Leia asked.

"Because...there is good in him. We've felt it. He won't turn us over to the Emperor. We can save him. We can turn him back to the good side." Padmé said.

"Mom's efforts haven't been working. _I_ have to try now." Luke said.

Leia held back her tears as Padmé slowly let her go and moved away. They disappeared onto the walkway that lead out of the village.

Leia, bathed in moonlight, watches them go as Han came out of the Chief's hut and came over to her.

Leia was crying, her body trembled. He realizes only now that she was crying.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Han asked.

Leia attempted to stifle her sobs and wiped her eyes.

"Nothing. I, just want to be alone for a little while." Leia said.

"Nothing? Come on, tell me. What's goin' on?" Han insisted.

She looked up at him, struggling to control herself.

"I...I can't tell you." Leia said.

"Could you tell Luke? Is that who you could tell?" Han asked jealous while losing his temper.

"I..." Leia said, then turned away.

"Ahhh..." Han said.

He started to walk away, exasperated, then stopped and walked back to her.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Hold me." Leia said.

Han gathered her tightly in his protective embrace.

A little ways away Luke and Padmé stopped and watched Han and Leia's conversation.

"Come on. We have to go now to get there in time." Luke said putting a hand on Padmé's shoulder.

"Ok." Padmé said.

They took a step forward, then Padmé stopped. She took one last look at Leia and Han knowing that she might never see them again.

* * *

"_Hold me. Like you did on the lake on Naboo. So long ago when there was nothing but our love." 27-year-old Padmé said to Anakin in his arms.

* * *

_

"Mom?" Luke asked.

Padmé turned back to Luke who was a little ways off and said, "Coming."

Then she ran towards Luke and followed him leaving her daughter and Han, for what she knew possibly forever.

* * *

_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say. And it's sad to walk away with just the memories._


	12. surrender

Here we go, finally. Vader, Luke and Padmé are all together for the first time in 4 years. (They were on the first death star last time. And they were barely in the same room together.)

* * *

Now before I proceed I want to tell you exactly how happy I am that I'm sitting here writing this chapter. So here's a brief history lesson about the _She Lived?_ series written by yours truly.

Note: I'm censoring the language in my thoughts because I want to keep this clean. And I put in brackets brand names because I don't now them. If I did, I'd be rich and this trilogy would be being made into movies.

* * *

It all started on one afternoon of Saturday, late December of 2006.

That day I was watching my copy of _Episode VI: Return of the Jedi_. And it came to my favorite scene, this scene. And I was watching this scene and I remember thinking, my gosh Luke is so much like his mom.

And then I started thinking; Padmé was so strong and yet even though she's fought armies of droids, survived assassination attempts and fought that tiger like thing, she dies from a broken heart? What the heck kind of death is that.

Then I realized that the scene was over. And for a moment my personal (over worked and underpaid) muse controlled my hand by making my pick up that _DVD player _remote and click the previous scene button.

Then I watched the scene and imaged that Padmé was there.

Then I found myself the next day watching, _Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_'s ending, _Episode IV: A New Hope_, _Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back_, and _Episode VI: Return of the Jedi_. And I imagined that Padmé was there. And that was how this was brown.

But I would always watch this scene over and over again, because it was so powerful if Padmé was there.

Then when I started this series on January 29, 2007 I wanted to rush the story until I came here. And now on April 22, 2007 I finally get to write this.

* * *

Ok shutting up and writing the chapter now.

* * *

_Later -Elsewhere on Endor…_

Darth Vader walked down the ramp of the shuttle onto the platform, into an elevator, and appeared on a ramp on a lower level. He walked toward another ramp exit and was met by two troopers and a commander with Luke and Padmé, in binders, at their center. The young Jedi, and his mother gazed at Vader with complete calm.

"These are the Rebels that surrendered to us. Although they deny it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area." The commander said.

The commander extended his hand, revealing Luke's lightsaber.

"While she had nothing, he was armed only with this." The commander continued.

Vader looked at Luke, then Padmé, then he turned away and faced the commander, and took the lightsaber from the commander's hand.

"Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring their companions to me." Vader said.

Padmé shot Vader a shocked look.

"Yes, my Lord." The commander said.

The officer and troops withdrew. Luke, Vader and Padmé were left standing alone in the oddly tranquil beauty of the place. The sound of the forest filtered in upon them.

"The Emperor has been expecting you both." Vader said taking a step forward. Luke went on Vader's left side and Padmé on his right as if to trap him eventually.

"I know, father." Luke said.

"So, you have accepted the truth." Vader said momentarily looking at Padmé. When he did look at her Padmé knew that beneath the mask Vader was smirking at her. Padmé rolled her eyes at this gesture.

"I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father." Luke said stopping.

Padmé stopped walking. Vader also stopped walking, turned to face Luke and harshly said, "That name no longer has any meaning for me!"

"It is the name of your true self! You've only forgotten!" Padmé said going to the other side of Vader to face him. Then she sincerely said, "I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully."

"That is why you couldn't destroy me." Luke said pulling the attention away from Padmé. Then he turned away and said, "That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now."

Vader looked down from Luke to the lightsaber in his own black-gloved hand. He seemed to ponder Luke's words.

"I see you have constructed a new lightsaber." Vader said.

Padmé knowing what Vader was going to do next took a step back so that she wasn't in the way. Just as Padmé guessed Vader ignited the lightsaber and held it to examine its humming, brilliant blade.

"Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen." Vader said.

They stood for a moment, and then Vader extinguished the lightsaber.

Padmé after a while put her hand on his right arm. Vader turned to her instinctively. She looked deep into the lenses of his mask as if to show that she believed there was something human behind the mask and softly said, "Come with me."

"You never change, do you?" Vader asked.

"I did change. We both did. But you changed for the worse, to destroy. I on the other hand, changed to protect." Padmé then looked back at Luke, then Vader. "To protect our child."

Luke stepped close to Vader, and then stopped. Vader was still.

"You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master." Vader said torn between love and power.

"I will not turn...and you'll be forced to kill me." Luke said.

"If that is your destiny." Vader said looking at Padmé.

"Search your feelings, father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you." Luke said.

"Let go of your hate." Padmé said.

Vader looked at Luke and Padmé, the he said, "It is too late for me. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now Luke."

Vader signalled to some distant stormtroopers. He, Padmé and Luke stood staring at each another for a long moment.

"Then Anakin is truly dead." Padmé said with tears in her eyes knowing that the hour of Vader's final choice (and possibly her death) was fast approaching.

When Luke and Padmé were lead away Vader saw the scar on Padmé's neck that he had given her.

Once they were gone Vader went off to the side and wondered, "What am I doing? And what have I done?"

* * *

_Who's to know what might have been. We'll leave behind a life and time. I'll never know again._


	13. in the throne room

Ok, I'm going to focus on Padmé, Vader, Luke and The Emperor and not anyone else until further notice. The chapters will be split up to built more and more tension.

* * *

Also, there's a part in here that's from the novel of the movie. Palpatine briefly talks about Yoda. I found this scene while watching youtube videos. To view the video type the address for youtube, then add/watch?vGVIraIOB0Rc to the end of it. But I changed it a bit so that Padmé's included.

* * *

The elevator opened. Padmé, Vader and Luke entered the room alone. They walked across the dark space to stand before the throne, mother, father and son side by side (Padmé on Vader's right and Luke on his left) beneath the gaze of the Emperor. Vader bowed to his Master.

"Welcome, young Skywalker and Amidala." The emperor said. Padmé rolled her eyes. "I have been expecting you."

"He can't call me Skywalker, can he?" Padmé sarcastically thought.

Luke peered at the hooded figure defiantly. The Emperor then looked down at Padmé and Luke's binders.

"You no longer need those." Palpatine said.

The Emperor motioned ever so slightly with his finger and Padmé and Luke's binders fell away, clattering to the floor.

Padmé looked down at her own hands, free now to reach out and grab the Emperor's neck.

"_Don't even think about it."_ She heard Qui-Gon's voice say.

Now there's one thing I should mention before I go on. The reason why no one reacted to Qui-Gon's voice when Padmé hears him is because she's the only one who can.

"Guards, leave us." Palpatine said.

The red-cloaked guards turned and disappeared behind the elevator.

"Well, Padmé. We meet yet again." Palpatine said.

"Palpatine." Padmé said.

"I expect you to bow Padmé." Palpatine said.

"I stand by what I said last year. I will never bow to you! You… snake!" Padmé said.

Palpatine was furious.

Padmé was about to say something. But suddenly she couldn't speak. She felt the air escaping from her lungs, but there was none coming back in. She felt like her throat was being crushed. She put her hands on her neck and gasped for air. But it wasn't working.

Luke and Vader stood there watching this display dumbstruck.

"He's choking her? How dare he! No one hurts my…" Vader started to think. Then he remembered something.

* * *

_"You're with him. You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin (now Vader) shouted. _

_"NO! Anakin. I swear ... I …" Padmé said. _

_Anakin reached out, and Padmé grabbed her throat as she started to choke._

_"Let her go, Anakin." Obi-Wan yelled._

_"Anakin." Padmé gasped._

_"Let her go!" Obi-Wan firmly said. _

_Anakin released his grip on the unconscious Padmé and she crumpled to the ground.

* * *

_

"Never mind." Vader thought.

Then Palpatine stopped.

Padmé took a deep breath and repeated the process until she could breath regularly again.

"Tell me young Skywalker. Who's the one who's been training you after Obi-Wan Kenobi _died_ at the hands of his old apprentice?" Palpatine asked.

Padmé and Luke looked at each other for a moment.

"Amidala?" Palpatine asked. He cocked his head to a side for a minute. Then he straighten to again and said, "I sense another… Another… _Jedi_."

Padmé and Luke said at each other worried.

"Another Jedi? I _didn't_ kill them all! There's _still_ one alive?" Vader thought half happily.

"I once had a Jedi friend named _Yoda_." Palpatine said. He looked at Luke then said, "I see you know him."

"Yoda's alive?" Vader thought.

Then Palpatine's mood changed and he said, "I almost killed the little coward, if he hadn't run away from me!"

He stopped then asked (while mocking Yoda), "So, lives he still?"

Padmé and Luke looked at each other regretfully.

"Good. He's finally dead then." Palpatine said.

"Great." Vader sarcastically thought.

"I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me Master." Palpatine said.

"You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my father." Luke said.

Then the Emperor got down from his throne and walked up very close to Luke. The Emperor looked into his eyes and, for the first time, Luke could perceive the evil visage within the hood.

"Oh, no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is _you both_ who are mistaken...about a great many things." Palpatine said.

"His lightsaber." Vader said.

Vader extended a gloved hand toward the Emperor, revealing Luke's lightsaber. The Emperor took it.

"Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be with you." Palpatine said.

"You're wrong. Soon I'll be dead...and you with me." Padmé said knowing that so far by the way things were turning out she _was_ going to die.

The Emperor laughed.

"Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet." Palpatine said.

"Oh right, the fleet." Padmé thought. "Not quite what I was thinking."

Luke looked up sharply, thinking that that was what Padmé was talking about.

"Yes...I assure you we are quite safe from your friends here." Palpatine said.

Vader looked at Luke.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness." Padmé said.

"Your faith in people is yours." Palpatine said, "It's _both_ of yours."

"It is pointless to resist, my son." Vader said.

The Emperor turned to face Luke.

"Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design." He said. Then he indicated to Endor. "Your friends up there on the Sanctuary Moon..."

Padmé and Luke reacted. The Emperor noted it.

"...are walking into a trap." Palpatine said.

Vader could almost swear that he heard Padmé whisper _No, Leia_. But he dismissed the thought, unaware that he was correct.

"As is your Rebel fleet! It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them." Palpatine continued.

Luke's look darted from the Emperor to Vader and, finally, to the sword in the Emperor's hand.

"Oh...I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive." Palpatine said. Then he went from a sympathetic look to an evil smile. Then he gave an evil laugh.

* * *

_Please remember, please remember._


	14. the battle begins

_Later…_

Through the round window behind the Emperor's throne could be seen the distant flashes of a space battle in progress.

"Come, boy. See for yourself. You too Amidala." Palpatine said.

The Emperor was sitting in his throne, with Vader standing at his side. Padmé and Luke moved to look through a small section of the window.

"From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance, and the end of your insignificant Rebellion." Palpatine said.

Padmé could feel the anger boiling up inside her.

"Why did I have to call for that vote of no confidence?" Padmé thinking asked herself.

Luke was also in torment. He glanced at his lightsaber sitting on the armrest of the throne. The Emperor watched him and smiled, then touched the lightsaber.

"You want this, don't you?" Palpatine asked.

Padmé turned around to see what he was talking about.

"The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant." Palpatine said.

Padmé and Vader watched their child, Luke, in agony. They _both_ didn't want Luke to have the same fate of his father (the fate Anakin had, at the moment).

He looked over at his mother who had tears in her eyes.

"No." Luke said.

"It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, like your father, are now mine!" Palpatine said.

_Later…_

The Emperor, Vader, and a horrified Padmé and Luke watched the aerial battle fireworks out the window and on the viewscreens. Another Rebel ship exploded against the protective shield.

"As you can see, my young apprentice, your friends have failed. Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station!" Palpatine said.

"_Operational?_" Vader, Luke and Padmé all thought.

"Fire at will, Commander." Palpatine said into a comlink.

Padmé and Luke, in shock, looked out across the surface of the Death Star to the Rebel fleet beyond.

_After the death star fired…_

Out of the window and on the viewscreens, the Rebel fleet was being decimated in blinding explosions of light and debris. But in there, there was no sound of battle. The Emperor turned to Luke.

"Your fleet has lost. And your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice. The Alliance will die...as will your friends…" Palpatine looked at Padmé. "As will your mother if you don't join me."

Luke's eyes were full of rage. Vader and Padmé watched him intensely.

"Good. I can feel your anger. I am defenceless. Take your weapon! Strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the dark side will be complete." Palpatine said.

Luke looked at Padmé and Vader. They both gave up everything for him. Luke turned away from all of them.

But Luke could resist no longer. He turned back, and the lightsaber flew into his hand. He ignited it in an instant and swung at the Emperor. Vader's lightsaber flashed into view, blocking Luke's blow before it could reach the Emperor. The two blades sparked at contact. Luke turned to fight his father.

Padmé froze in shock.

"I'm losing him. I'm losing Luke to the darkside. Not again, please not again." Padmé thought.

But instead of intervening in the fight, Padmé just stood there and watched it. As did Palpatine.

Luke and Vader engaged in a man-to-man duel of lightsabers even more vicious then the battle on Bespin. But the young Jedi had grown stronger in the interim, and now the advantage shifted to him. Vader was forced back, losing his balance, and was knocked down the stairs. Luke stood at the top of the stairs, ready to attack.

"Good. Use your aggressive feelings, boy! Let the hate flow through you." Palpatine said.

Luke looked momentarily toward the Emperor, then back to Vader, then to his mother who had tears in her eyes. He realized he was using the darkside.

"What am I doing? I can't do this. Especially not to mom. She already lost her husband and daughter to this. I won't let her lose her son!" Luke thought.

He stepped back, turned off his lightsaber and relaxed, driving the hate from his being.

Padmé smiled.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well." Vader said.

"I will not fight you, father." Luke said.

Vader and Palpatine (**not** at the same time) looked over to see Padmé smirk.

Vader walked back up the stairs to Luke.

"You are unwise to lower your defences!" Vader said.

Vader attacked, forcing Luke on the defensive. The young Jedi leapt in an amazing reverse flip up to the safety of the catwalk overhead. Vader, Padmé and Palpatine stood below him.

"It still amazes me how high that boy can jump." Padmé thought.

"Your thoughts betray you, father. I feel the good in you...the conflict." Luke said.

"There is no conflict." Vader said angrily (while covering up that there was).

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe you'll destroy me now." Luke said.

"You underestimate the power of the dark side. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny." Vader said.

Vader threw the laser sword and it cut through the supports holding the catwalk, then it returned to Vader's hand. Luke tumbled to the ground in a shower of sparks and rolled out of sight under the Emperor's platform.

"Luke!" Padmé shouted.

Padmé ran forward a bit. Then she felt like she was being restrained from going any further.

"That's far enough Padmé." Palpatine said.

Padmé then looked back at the area where Luke and Vader was.

Vader moved to find Luke.

"Good. Lord Vader. Good. Now, find him!" Palpatine said.

Suddenly Vader remembered something.

* * *

"_Good Anakin, good. Now, kill him!" Palpatine said._

_Anakin (who was in a position to kill Dooku) said, "I shouldn't. It's not the Jedi way."_

_Dooku looked up at Anakin with fear._

"_Do it!" Palpatine said._

_In one motion of the arms, Anakin killed Dooku.

* * *

_

Vader went to go find Luke trying to forget about that.

* * *

_I was there for you, and you were there for me.

* * *

_

Hey everyone just 2 more parts of the throne room scene to go.

The part where Vader finds out he has a daughter (but not _who_ she is yet). And the end of the prophecy.


	15. hide and seek

This is a short chapter. Just warning you.

Also, this is (I think) the first time I use the line _I have a bad feeling about this_. I just realized that as I was typing. If I have used to before can anyone tell me?

Also I've figured out a way to make an episode 8. This time for real. Last night it just hit me. All I had to do was tweak the plot a bit, throw in a kidnapping and add an assassination attempt on Leia (yes she will live). And there I have my story.

* * *

Vader stalked the low-ceilinged area on the level below the throne, searching for Luke in the semi-darkness, his lightsaber was held ready.

Padmé could see Vader and Vader could see Padmé. Padmé watched the

"You cannot hide forever, Luke." Vader said.

"I will not fight you." They heard Luke say.

"Give yourself to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong." Vader said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Padmé said.

Vader ignored Padmé's comment and said, "Especially for..."

Vader stopped and sensed something. Luke shut his eyes tightly, in anguish.

"Sister!" Vader said shocked. Vader turned to Padmé almost talking to her but really talking to Luke. "So...you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Padmé and Obi-Wan were wise to hide her from me. Now their failure is complete. If you will not turn to the darkside…"

Vader turned away from Padmé. "Then perhaps _she_ will."

"Never!" Luke yelled.

Luke ignited his lightsaber and screamed in anger, rushing at his father with a frenzy no one had seen before. Sparks flew as Luke and Vader fought in the cramped area. Luke's hatred forced Vader to retreat out of the low area and across a bridge overlooking a vast elevator shaft. Each stroke of Luke's sword drove his father further toward defeat.

Padmé didn't know whom she wanted to lose the fight. She didn't want either of them to die. She would die if she lost Luke. But she loved Anakin too much to lose him forever to Vader.

The Dark Lord suddenly was knocked to his knees, and as he rose his sword to block another onslaught, Luke slashed Vader's right hand off at the wrist, causing metal and electronic parts to fly from the mechanical stump. Vader's sword clattered uselessly away, over the edge of the platform and into the bottomless shaft below. Luke moved over Vader and held the blade of his sword to the Dark Lord's throat. The Emperor watched with uncontrollable, pleased agitation.

"Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side!"

Luke looked at his father's mechanical hand, then to his own mechanical, black-gloved hand.

* * *

"_You know your father had his right arm cut off too. And he wore a glove just like that." Padmé said.

* * *

_

Luke suddenly realized how much he was becoming like his father. He made the decision for which he had spent a lifetime in preparation. Luke stepped back and hurled his lightsaber away.

"Never! I'll never turn to the dark side." Luke said. Padmé smiled. Then he turned to Palpatine and said, "You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

Palpatine looked at Padmé, then at Luke, then Padmé, Luke. Then he looked back at Padmé and gave a quick evil smile and turned back to Luke.

Padmé rushed over to Luke. Back suddenly stopped. Palpatine was restraining her.

"So be it..." Palpatine said. "Jedi."

* * *

_And remember, Please remember me._


	16. Sith Lighting

Padmé and Luke stood still, as the Emperor reached the bottom of the stairs. The Emperor's laughter had turned to anger. He raised his arms toward… not Luke, but toward… _Padmé_.

"If you will not be turned, then you, and everyone you love, will be _destroyed!_" Palpatine said.

Blinding bolts of energy, sith lightning, shot from the Emperor's hands at Padmé. The bolts of energy were coming with such speed and power her knees buckling. The wounded Vader struggled to his feet, and moved to stand at his master's side.

Luke (finally having enough of this) went to move forward. But suddenly Palpatine slammed him against the wall using the force.

"Young fool...only now, at the end, do you understand." Palpatine said (still shooting Sith lighting.)

Padmé was almost unconscious beneath the continuing assault of the Emperor's lightning. She clutches a canister to keep from falling into the bottomless shaft as the bolts tore through her.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side!" Palpatine said to Luke. Then he turned to Padmé and said, "You have paid the price for your lack of vision!"

Padmé writhed on the floor in unbearable pain, reaching weakly up toward where Vader stood watching.

"Anakin, please. Help me." Padmé groaned.

"_Then there's you. The pain you will receive is supreme. But it will but mostly you that will help the choice that might redeem. For Anakin's final decision will be chosen with your dying scream."_ She heard Qui-Gon's voice say.

Again Vader stood, watching Padmé.

* * *

"_Are you an angel?" Anakin asked.

* * *

_

"_My caring for you will always remain." Padmé said.

* * *

_

"_By whom? Who's going to make them?" Padmé asked._

"_I don't know. Someone." Anakin said._

"_You?" _

"_Of course not me." _

"_But someone." _

"_Someone wise." Anakin said._

"_That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me." Padmé said._

_A mischievous little grin crept across his face._

"_Well, if it works..." Anakin said.

* * *

_

"_I will even learn to stop people from dying!" Anakin shouted.

* * *

_

"_I love you." Padmé said.

* * *

_

"_I won't lose you, Padmé." Anakin said. _

"_I'm not going to die in childbirth, Ani. I promise you." Padmé said. _

"_No, I promise you!" Anakin said.

* * *

_

Then he looked back at Palpatine.

* * *

"_The Chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt." Anakin said.

* * *

_

"_Be careful of your friend Palpatine." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

_

"_The fear of loss is a path to the dark side." Yoda said.

* * *

_

"_I pledge myself to your teachings." Anakin said.

* * *

_

Then he looked back at Padmé and the pain she was in.

* * *

_Count Dooku thrust out an arm, and Anakin was lifted up, hurled across the room and slammed into the opposite wall by sith lighting.

* * *

_

_Just as Mace was about to slash Palpatine, Anakin stepped in and cut off the Jedi's hand holding the lightsaber. _

Palpatine sprang to life. The full force of Palpatine's sith lighting blasted Mace. He attempted to deflect it with his one good hand, but the force was too great. As blue rays engulfed his body, he was flung out the window and fell twenty stories to his death. No more screams. No more moans. Palpatine lowered his arm.

* * *

_Then Dooku cut off his right arm from the elbow down.

* * *

_

Then he looked out into space (not literally) and thought about Obi-Wan.

* * *

"_Don't get me wrong... Obi-Wan is a great mentor. He's as wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice." Anakin said.

* * *

_

"_Ani, are you just going to sit here and let him die? He's your friend... your mentor..." Padmé said._

"_He's like my father!" Anakin said.

* * *

_

_Count Dooku raised his lightsaber. Obi-Wan looked up helplessly. Dooku's lightsaber flashed down and Clashed against …Anakin's lightsaber!

* * *

_

"_I'm not leaving without you, Master." Anakin said.

* * *

_

"_His fate will be the same as ours." Anakin said.

* * *

_

"_Let us not forget that you rescued me from the Buzz Droids. And you killed Count Dooku. And you rescued the Chancellor, carrying me unconscious on your back." __Obi-Wan said.

* * *

_

"_Master, I've disappointed you. I have not been very appreciative of your training …I have been arrogant and I apologize." Anakin said.

* * *

_

Then he thought of his mother.

* * *

"_He was meant to help you." Shmi said.

* * *

_

"_It's so wonderful, Ani. You have brought hope to those who have none." Shmi said.

* * *

_

"_Now be brave, and don't look back... don't look back." Shmi said.

* * *

_

Then he looked at Luke and thought about the emotional pain Luke was in.

* * *

"_Fear is the path to the dark side... fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate… hate leads to suffering." Yoda said.

* * *

_

"Now, Amidala...you will die." Palpatine said, "Lord Vader!"

Vader looked at Palpatine.

"_Kill_ the boy!" Palpatine said.

Vader instinctively obeyed Palpatine and started to choke Luke.

Although it would not have seemed possible, the outpouring of bolts from the Emperor's fingers actually increased in intensity, the sound screaming through the room. Padmé's body writhes in pain.

"Anakin, please help me. Anakin, Anakin, Anakin help me! Help! Ani! Ani! Ani! Please! Ani!" Padmé yelled.

Luke suddenly realized that this was his dream.

Vader looked at Padmé.

* * *

"_What are you talking about?" 19-year-old Anakin asked._

"_**I love you.**" 24-year-old Padmé said.

* * *

_

"_No! You turned against me! You betrayed me! **I love you!**" 46-year-old Padmé said.

* * *

_

"_Stop! Stop now! Come Back! **I love you!**" Padmé shouted.

* * *

_

_Love you._

_Love you._

_Love you._

* * *

Those 2 words repeated over and over in his head. 

Vader thought about all he had done, and what he was doing. Which man was he really?

_Anakin Skywalker, loving husband, father and friend?_

_Or Lord Darth Vader, evil, hateful lapdog to Palpatine?_

Then he realized who he really was. And who he really wanted to be.

He was (and wanted to be) …

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Please remember, please remember.

* * *

_

I will only update when I get 10 reviews.


	17. who he really is

Who everyone it's just too much. This morning when I opened fanfiction I saw that there was 15 reviews! Of course I had to wait a bit to read them because it takes a while for them to come through. And fanfiction isn't working.

Anyway, I'll probably finish today because I'm home sick with my sister's cold. (The one time she decides to share it has to be a cold doesn't it?)

Anyways thank you all for such nice reviews. I've replied to others who have sent signed reviews.

* * *

_Last time:_

_Vader thought about all he had done, and what he was doing. Which man was he really?_

_Anakin Skywalker, loving husband, father and friend?_

_Or Lord Darth Vader, evil, hateful lapdog to Palpatine?_

_Then he realized who he really was. And who he really wanted to be._

_He was (and wanted to be) …_

* * *

"I now know who I am." Thought…

_Anakin Skywalker_.

He instantly felt like all the darkness (and Vader) drained out of him. And what was left was pure, good Anakin Skywalker.

He released his son. Luke immediately fell to the ground and gasped for air. Then Anakin went behind Palpatine grabbed him away from his family and threw him over the railing.

* * *

I stop here now. You do not know how much I wish I could write;

_And then Padmé, Anakin and Luke got off the Death Star without any injures. Leia right away accepted Anakin was her father. And Han was happy that he was with his idol's daughter. Anakin got treatment that let him lived out of the suit. They all worked together and built the New Jedi Order and the New Republic. And they lived happily ever after, the end._

But regretfully I can't. I could, but I'd be lying. But I have to tell the truth of what happened to them to you. So here it is.

* * *

Luke once he regained his ability to stand and breath, he rushed over to Padmé.

"Mom." Luke said. He helped her to stand up.

"Where's Anakin?" Padmé asked.

They looked over to see Anakin leaning over the rail.

Padmé ran (followed by Luke a second later) to Anakin. She and Luke carefully pulled him to safety away from the rail.

They laid him down on the ground.

Padmé smiled and said, "Anakin."

"Padmé." Anakin weakly said. "Luke. Thank you. Thank you both. You never gave up on me."

"I couldn't lose you to Vader. I just couldn't." Padmé said.

"I'm really sorry. I seriously am. But the rebels are about to blow this thing up. And once the imperials discover what has happened here they're going to hunt us down and kill us. We have to leave now." Luke said.

"He's right." Padmé said.

_Later…_

Luke couldn't figure out how they got by unnoticed past the guards and everyone else. But he could almost feel as if Qui-Gon and Yoda were covering them, hiding them from view.

Then when Luke (who had gotten stuck with carrying Anakin because Padmé was "to weak from the Sith lighting" to do it herself) got to the dead Darth Vader's (Vader's dead, not Anakin) TIE fighter.

Anakin felt weak. He knew he was dying.

"At least, I'll die a heroic Jedi, and not an evil Sith." Anakin found that even thinking was hard.

Then he made his decision.

"Luke, help me take this mask off." Anakin struggled to say.

"But… You'll die." Luke said.

"Nothing can stop that now. Just for once... let me look on _you_, and see your mother one last time, with my own eyes." Anakin said.

Luke hesitated. Then he slowly moved to remove the mask. He just about touched it…

Suddenly Padmé slapped his hand away.

"Mom." Luke said.

"Don't take it off. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Padmé said. "He can live I know it."

"Padmé, please." Anakin said.

"No Anakin. I'm not going to let you die. I've fought too hard to turn you back. I'm going to save you." Padmé said.

"You already have." Anakin said.

"I won't leave you!" Padmé stubbornly said. "Now stay with me."

Anakin thought for a moment.

"I'll try." Anakin said.

"Good. Now Luke. Get him into the ship. And hurry!" Padmé said.

A huge explosion rocked the docking bay. Slowly, Luke rose and, half carrying, half dragging the body of his father, stumbled toward a shuttle.

"I won't let him die!" Padmé thought.

* * *

_I was there for you, and you were there for me.

* * *

_

There you go. Vader turned back. Now Anakin's back. But will he live? And what will happen to Padmé that made Qui-Gon, Yoda, Mace and Obi-Wan pity her? Read on to find out.


	18. Luke contacts Han

Padmé was rummaging through the TIE fighter.

"He _was _the most feared man in the galaxy, and yet his TIE fighter was a mess." Padmé thought.

Then she found what she was looking for.

She ran back to where Anakin was.

"Anakin. I'm going to get you some of this. It will temporally keep you alive, but you will go unconscious." Padmé said.

Padmé was able to get Anakin to take the stuff (I wouldn't quite call it medicine).

The last thing Anakin heard (before he pasted out) was,

"I promise to be here when you wake up, if you promise to wake up." Padmé said.

"I promise." Anakin muttered.

Then all he saw was blackness.

Now Anakin wasn't the only person that Padmé was worried about. The other person wasn't her son, Luke. It was her daughter, Leia. And Leia was worried about Padmé and Luke as well… sort of.

_On Endor… _

Han was bandaging Leia's arm. A laser blast had hit her arm. Suddenly they heard cheering from the other rebels.

They looked at each other, then up in the sky. The Death Star had been destroyed.

Han turned back to Leia and said, "I'm sure Luke and Padmé weren't on that thing when it blew."

Leia didn't respond for a couple seconds. Then she said, "They weren't. I can feel it."

"You love Luke." Han said suddenly. Then he asked, "Don't you?"

Leia was taken back by this a bit. Then she said in a, _isn't it obvious?_ voice, "Yes."

"All right. I understand. Fine. When they come back, I won't get in the way." Han said backing down.

"Oh it's not like that at all." Leia said.

"Then, what? What is it! You love Luke. But you don't _love_ him. What is it then?" Han asked frustrated.

Leia sighed and smiled. Then she said going closer to him, "Han. Luke is…"

Suddenly there was a small beeping sound. It was Han's comlink.

Han answered it, "Solo here."

"_Han! It's Luke." Luke voice said._

"Luke!" Han said. "Leia and I actually were actually talking about you."

"_Really? What about me?" Luke asked. _

_Then they faintly heard Luke say, "Ow! Mom! What has that for?"_

"_Keep focused on what you're doing." They heard Padmé in the background say._

"_Right." Luke said in the background._

Han and Leia had confused looks on their faces.

"Is everything alright?" Han asked.

"_Actually if you would mind we kinda need you to get us a bed on the medical ship if you wouldn't mind." Luke said._

"**WHAT!**" Leia and Han said.

"Luke, are one of you hurt?" Han asked.

"_Uh. Yeah." Luke said slowly. "Heh, one of __**us**__ is hurt."_

"Who?" Han asked.

"_I can't tell you that." Luke said._

"Where are you?" Han asked.

"_I can't tell you. Look just get us a bed, and meet me at the landing platform in five minutes. Got to go." Luke said._

"That kid scares me sometimes." Han said.

"I think we should do what Luke says." Leia said.

"Yeah." Han said, "Come on."

* * *

_Please remember, our time together. The time was yours and mine, while we were wild and free.

* * *

_

Ok you're probably wondering why I stopped Han from finding out about Luke and Leia being twins. That's because I have something special planned.


	19. comlink talks

Ok the person who sent the review for the last chapter under the name: (they don't have a name (and that isn't their name)), you may _think_ you know what I've planned. But believe me, _no one_ has _any_ close idea about how I'm going to end this story. Trust me on that one. (I'm not challenging anyone here.)

Also you're probably wondering why I made Padmé get hit by the sith lighting and not Luke. I need her to be hit by it for the ending. You'll see what I mean.

* * *

Leia and Han did everything Luke said to do. They explained what was going on to Chewie, R2 and 3PO.

They all waited for Padmé and Luke.

"How long has it been?" Leia asked.

"4 minutes." Han said.

"Ok…" They waited for about another 2 seconds. "How long now?"

"4 minutes." Han said.

"Ok… How about now?" Leia said.

"4 minutes!" Han said.

"Ok… How about…" Leia started to ask.

"One more time and I swear I'll…" Han started to shout.

Suddenly there was beeping.

"Solo here." Han said into the comlink.

"_Han, old buddy!" They heard Lando say. _

"Lando!" Han said.

"_Where are you guys? I've searched everywhere." Lando said._

"We're by the landing platform. By the way, where's the falcon? I need her." Han said.

"_She's alright. I'll take you to her." Lando said._

"Good." Han said. "Gotta go."

Han turned off the comlink.

"How long has it been now?" Leia asked.

Han shot her a look that said, _"say that one more time, I dare you._"

Then Han's comlink beeped again.

Han (frustrated) answered the comlink, "What Lando!"

_On Darth Vader's TIE fighter…_

"Excuse me?" Luke asked.

_"Luke?" Han said surprised. "Where are you? Leia is driving me crazy!"_

Luke covered up the comlink as Padmé walked into the room after checking on Anakin.

"Just like her father." Padmé said.

"How's dad?" Luke asked.

"Out like a light." Padmé said.

_"Luke? Luke? You still there?" They heard Han say._

"Sorry Han." Luke said.

_"Where are you? Lando's here." Han said (Luke and Padmé could tell Han was turning around to see Lando come in)._

"We are actually just starting the landing cycle." Luke said.

_On Endor…_

Han put a hand on his forehead to shield his eyes from the sun as he looked up in the sky, searching for them.

_The TIE fighter…_

_"I can't see you guys. All I see is a TIE fighter." Han said._

Padmé and Luke looked at each other with amused looks on their faces.

"In 3… 2… 1…" Padmé counted down.

_"Wait a minute." They heard Han said._

"I am good." Padmé said.

_"Why on Endor are you in Vader's TIE fighter. I can understand a plain old TIE fighter, but why Vader's?" Han asked._

Padmé and Luke looked at each other.

"Han has Leia explained our _special_ relationship to you yet?" Luke asked.

_"What are you talking about?" Han asked._

"Ok we've just landed. We'll talk when we get out there." Luke said.

_Outside…_

Han turned off the comlink. Then he turned around to face Leia and asked, "_Special_ relationship?"

"I can explain." Leia said.

Suddenly the TIE fighter opened and Luke stepped out.

"Luke!" Leia said.

"Leia!" Luke said.

Leia ran to Luke and she welcomed him with a hug.

When they broke apart they saw Han looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey Han, Lando, Chewie." Luke greeted them.

"Hey Luke. Hey you wouldn't mind explaining to me why you have Vader's TIE fighter, or why you hugged my girlfriend?" Han asked.

"I can explain the hugging thing Han." Leia said, "You see Luke is…"

"Excuse me." A voice said from behind. Leia turned around to see Padmé, "But did anyone miss me?"

Leia ran to Padmé and the mother and daughter hugged tightly.

"Leia. I was so worried about you. I missed you Leia." Padmé said.

"I missed you too _mom_." Leia said.

"_MOM_?" Han, Lando and Chewie asked.

Han looked at Luke. Then Leia and Padmé.

"Oops." Leia said.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Leia." Han said, "You all do."

* * *

_Then remember, please remember me._


	20. excuses

"Now, what do you mean _mom_?" Han asked.

"I can explain." Leia said.

"No, I can explain." Padmé said.

"Mom. I can do this myself." Leia said.

"No, look. Han doesn't know the whole story. You don't know the whole story, nor does Luke. I'm the only _person_ who knows the truth. You see…" Padmé started to say.

"Wait one minute! First thing's first. You told us that one of you were hurt." Han said. "I don't see any injuries."

Padmé and Luke looked at each other.

"Oh the person who is hurt isn't Luke or I." Padmé said.

"Then who is it?" Han asked.

Leia looked at them. The she said, "You didn't."

"We did." Padmé said.

"Why?" Leia asked.

"Wait who is it?" Han asked.

"Luke go get him." Padmé said.

When Luke came back everyone (except Luke, Padmé and R2 (who remembered Anakin)) was shocked.

"Vader!" Han yelled. "Why did you bring back Vader!"

"Three things about this situation. It won't be easy for you to hear be you must. First Vader didn't kill Anakin Skywalker. Vader _was_ Anakin Skywalker." Padmé said.

Han stared at her. Then he said, "What!"

"Two." Padmé said ignoring Han. "He isn't Vader anymore. He turned back to Anakin Skywalker on the Death Star and saved both Luke and my lives."

Everyone (except Luke) stared at her, with looks _saying have you lost it?_

"And three, it's true. Leia's my daughter. That also makes her Luke's twin sister and Anakin's daughter. Now Anakin's dying and I need you to help me. Please." Padmé said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Ok." Lando, Leia, Chewie and Luke said. R2 beeped his agreement and 3PO didn't understand what was going on.

"No way! I'm not helping you save Vader!" Han said.

"Han, please." Padmé said.

"Not in a million light years." Han said.

"You own me." Padmé said.

"How do I own you?" Han asked.

"From back on Hoth. Don't you remember? When you got your head stuck in the window?" Padmé said.

The group (except 3PO, Padmé and Han) laughed.

"You got your head stuck in a window?" Luke asked laughing.

"It's not as clumsy as it sounds." Han said.

"Yes, it is!" Leia said laughing.

"I got you unstuck." Padmé said.

Han hesitated.

"Fine!" Han said.

"Come on." Luke said.

* * *

_And how we laugh and how we smile. And how this heart was yours and mine, and how a dream was out of reach. I stood by you, you stood by me.

* * *

_

Only 2 more chapters to go.


	21. one slight side effect

Here's where I twist things up a bit. You're all going to hate me for doing this.

* * *

Padmé and Luke decided that Anakin probably had some things that he (or other people) wanted. So Lando and Han had to carry Anakin to the Falcon while Luke, Leia and Padmé emptied out the TIE fighter.

"Got everything?" Padmé asked.

"Yes. But I don't understand why we're doing this." Leia said.

"It's incase there's something that's important to dad or someone else in here that it doesn't get left behind." Luke said.

"Come on you two." Padmé said.

They carried out about 4 bags that they had gotten from the falcon. Padmé and Leia had 1 bag each and Luke had two bags.

A little while later about 3 quarters of the way to the falcon was when it started to happen.

Padmé suddenly dropped her bag and leaned against a tree to catch her breath.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked.

"Yeah it's just that bag's heavy." Padmé said.

Leia put down her bag and lifted up Padmé's bag.

"This is actually pretty light. I've seen you carry heavier things than this and not be tired afterwards." Leia said giving her a strange look.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like…"

Suddenly Padmé lost her balance and fell backwards right into Luke's arms.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine. I just lost my balance there for a moment." Padmé said.

"Ok." Luke said unsure about his mother.

"I'll take your bag for you mom." Leia said.

"Thanks." Padmé said.

They walked a little bit more until they could see the falcon only about 30 steps away. Padmé kept stumbling everywhere. Luke and Leia helped her when she needed it. Padmé stopped there.

She leaned against a tree to keep her balance.

"You two go on a head. I need a little break. I'll be there in a couple minutes." Padmé said.

"Ok, but be careful." Luke said.

"I'll be alright. I'm not going to die." Padmé said.

"Ok." Leia said.

The two went off. Padmé watched them get to the falcon.

She started to walk again. But she was stumbling everywhere, almost collapsing and her vision was starting to get blurry.

She suddenly fainted.

On usually when someone faints, they're knocked out for a couple hours then are better.

But when Padmé fell backwards she fell hard in a tree. She hit her head hard on it and her back slid against it. She hit the tree so hard that you could tell where she hit it because there was a thin trail of blood running down from where she slid.

She lay there, unconscious, with no one around to see her.

* * *

_We took each day and made it shine. We wrote our names across the sky. We ride so fast, we ride so free. And I knew that you had me. _


	22. too long

Ok, you might notice that if you reviewed the last chapter I didn't answer. The reason is I get a little carried away and give away too many things and I spoil the surprises so I'm not going to answer reviews for last or this chapter.

* * *

And the end of the chapter there's 5 things.

One the last bit of the song.

Two, the full song.

Three, a cliffhanger (of course).

Four, a quote.

And five, the official sneak peak/trailer for _Star Wars: Episode VII: The Rise of The Alliance: She Lived?

* * *

_

Also this chapter is very short.

* * *

_A little while later –In the falcon… _

"Ok, Vader's all loaded up." Han said to Leia and Luke. He looked at them first Leia, then Luke. He did that a couple times until he finally said, "Where's Padmé?"

Luke and Leia looked around.

"You mean she didn't come back." Han asked.

"Someone should go check on her." Leia said worried. "I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"It's ok Leia." Han said taking Leia in his arms. "She's going to be alright."

Luke, feeling out of place, said, "I'll, I'll go check on her."

Luke left Han and Leia and went outside.

"Mom? Mom?" Luke yelled retracing his steps. Then suddenly he saw Padmé.

"**MOM**!" He bolted toward her. He knelt down next to her. He lifted her forward with one arm on her back and one on her head.

He pulled the hand on her head back, and looked at it…

There was blood on his hand from the back of her head.

He carefully placed her back against the tree.

Once it finally registered in his head what had happened he knew what he had to do.

"Han! Leia! Someone! Help me!" Luke yelled.

But no one could hear him…

_...To be continued in Star Wars: Episode VII: The Rise of The Alliance: She Lived?

* * *

_

_Please remember, please remember.

* * *

_

"Every man has his own destiny: the only imperative is to follow it, to accept it, no matter where it leads him." -_Henry Miller__, The Wisdom of the Heart

* * *

_

Please Remember- LeAnn Rimes 

Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And you're left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our separate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
the memories we made

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
while we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me

Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
with just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
I'll never know again

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
And remember, Please remember me

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Then remember, please remember me

And how we laugh and how we smile  
And how this heart was yours and mine  
and how a dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
And I knew that you had me

Please remember, please remember

* * *

TRAILER

* * *

_**What happens?

* * *

**_

That _thing _isn't my father!

* * *

_**When you're the only one…

* * *

**_

It's calcification. It's an after effect of force lighting. Side effects include dizziness, muscle spasms, muscle weakness and blurred vision.

* * *

_**Who still…

* * *

**_

She didn't do this for nothing! She loves you!

But I don't deserve her!

* * *

_**Believes?

* * *

**_

She will wake up!

Face the facts Luke! She's been in a coma for a year! She's not going to wake up!

* * *

_**On May 1, 2007…

* * *

**_

We're going to rebuild the Jedi Order.

But we can't do it alone.

* * *

There are still 2 alive.

* * *

_**The next chapter…

* * *

**_

Will you forgive me?

* * *

And to think I called you my idol!

* * *

_**Of the She Lived series…

* * *

**_

She probably won't wake up.

* * *

I want nothing more than you.

* * *

Will you marry me?

* * *

_**Comes to life...

* * *

**_

I'm what?

* * *

I saved her from Sithhood.

* * *

I'm forever grateful.

* * *

You save me from Sithhood, buy my freedom, give me a job and want nothing in return.

* * *

Luke Skywalker.

* * *

She never told us anything.

* * *

Oh my force!

* * *

**_Coming Tomorrow

* * *

_**

(quotes may not all be there)


End file.
